I’d Give My Life For You
by The Jade Sabre
Summary: ONE SHOT. A mother's love is not something that can be measured by any mortal means, for she would give anything for the happiness of her child. Izayoi is no different. Based on the song I’d Give My Life For You from Miss Saigon


_**I'd Give My Life For You**_

_The Jade Sabre_

A One-Shot song fic inspired by the song "I'd Give My Life For You" from Miss Saigon.

* * *

Izayoi smiled at her son as he bounced his ball against the wall. Earlier that day he had come home in tears, blood streaking his hair. Upon closer inspection, she found the slices on his ears. It had taken much cajoling on her part for Inuyasha to reveal what the villagers had done to him; in an attempt to rid him of his unholy attributes, they tried to cut off his dog ears.

Carefully bandaging the delicate appendixes, his demonic blood made quick of healing the wounds. She had then genteelly washed the blood from his hair, holding him close. His demonic heritage was a scarlet brand among humans, and she could not help to cry along with him.

_You who I cradled in my arms  
You asking as little as you can_

Inuyasha's ear twitched when he heard his mother's tears. Immediately forgetting his game, he turned to her and asked what was wrong.

She smiled sadly and told him nothing. Her son was not one to ask many questions beside those which pertained to her health. She supposed it was an inuyoukai trait; the Inu no Taisho was the same way before he died, and her step-son, who held her health in no high regards, never spoke to her.

It was well within his rights to ask about his father and his youkai heritage, especially when he was constantly harassed and abused for it. But he never did. At times she could see the questions in his eyes as would finger his ears or look at his claws. Lifting her son into her arms, Izayoi stroked her son's now healed ears, smoothing her hair. He really was so like his father.

_Little snip of a little man  
I know I'd give my life for you  
_

Standing, she whispered into his ear it was time to get ready for bed. Instead of his normal fuss about it, he simply laid his head upon her breast and nodded; it had been a long and trying day for him. If she could do anything to stop his torment, she would. Unfortunately, she was a woman in this male-dominated society, a widowed woman with no male advocate, the widow of a demon.

Inuyasha never asked to be born a hanyou; he never chose his heritage. Yet, according to the village elders and daimyo, it was his fault and was forced to bear the punishment of such parentage. Her beloved son was something beautiful, the personification of her love and the love of the Inu no Taisho. He was a sacred gift from the gods.

_You didn't ask me to be born  
You why should you learn of war or pain?_

It was the most difficult thing for her to watch, her song bearing the brunt of the pain of her choice. If she had never entered into a relationship with the Inu no Taisho, her beloved son would have never existed. It was the most painful thing for her to contemplate, but Inuyasha was the results of her actions. If the daimyo wished to place blame on someone, she held the fault.

Inuyasha was so young, too young to know of the cruelty about which he knew first hand. It was impossible to shelter any child from the horrors of the cruelty of humanity in this time of political unstableness; every child had heard of the fighting and some had lost fathers, brothers, uncles, or even grandfathers. But it was only her son who felt this pain the most.

No other child had to fear leaving his mother, of losing limbs for wishing to play. The villagers were waging a war against her son of only five winters, who was truly unable to fight back.

_To make sure you're not hurt again  
I swear I'd give my life for you  
_

Moving to the basin of water in on corner of the hut, she shifted her child into one arm to wash his face with a wet cloth. Her son made a huge fuss over the whole endeavor, claiming he was a big boy and as such could take care of this on his own. She smiled and asked him to humor her, told him she knew he was a big boy. Inuyasha was silent after that, obviously indulging his mother. Setting down, she tucked him into their shared futon, promising she would be along shortly.

Touga. Her dead husband and life mate constantly plagued her. While a constant source of sorrow, he was also her strength. Often he spoke of how her meekness was merely an act, covering her zealous passion and inner fortitude. It took her awhile to believe his words, first dismissing them as flirtatious nothings. But over time, she came to realize they were true, after some more convincing on his part.

She was bound to one of the most powerful daiyoukai to ever exist, defying her all she was ever taught about his race and culture. It was her love for him, even in death that kept her strong now, both for herself and their son. As she slipped in to a light yukata and into bed, she kissed her son and whispered of both her and his father's love for him.

_I've tasted love beyond all fear  
And you should know it's love  
That brought you here._

It was the one thing she was truly sure of, Touga's love for both her and their son. He often said that Sesshoumaru was his cherished heir but it was her child, be it male or female, which was his beloved offspring.

It was no secret in the West that her lord had taken his first mate out of duty. After his first son was born, she was released. For over four centuries he raised his heir alone. And then he found her. They had been together for five winters before his death and the birth of her son.

_And in one perfect night  
when the stars burned like new,  
I knew what I must do  
_

After he had died, there was no place for her to go. Her family wanted nothing to do with a demon's whore. Her step-son wanted nothing to do with anything with human blood. Both of them want the two of them dead so she was forced to flee. The princess by birth and Lady by marriage was reduced to begging and other degrading jobs to get food for her and her infant. She could only thank the gods that she found a village that did not hate demons to the extent that they would kill without question.

_I'll give you a million things I'll never own  
I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown_

She wished that she could give him so much. She wished that she could give him food when he was hungry, proper bedding, a few more simple toys. Unfortunately, the villagers were not that understanding. She still had trouble earning money; most food was found through foraging.

But above all else she wished that he had place to live where he was accepted despite his unusual heritage. In this place, her beloved son would not be ashamed of his unusual physical attributed and coloring. She could only hope that Inyasha would find someone who choose him for him, that there was someone, somewhere whom he could choose.

Whispering a short prayer to the gods, she kissed her son good night as she drifted off to sleep.

_You will be who you want to be  
You can choose whatever heaven grants_

There was fire and cruel voices surrounding her. She clutched her son closer, trying to shield him not only from the verbal assault but the rocks, arrows and other projectiles now sailing towards them. She urged him forward, running as fast as she could away from the voices with arms. Yet they never got any farther, rather it the distance between her and her son and the malevolent beings decreased.

The arrows began to come closer, grazing her son's arm. Suddenly a cave appeared, and she quickly ushered her son in, following behind him. They kept fleeing deeper into the caverns until she thought they were safe. Falling in exhaustion, she drew her son into her arms, whispering softly in his ear. She brought a hand up to wipe his tears as she assured him they were safe. No sooner had the words left her mouth when a sword appeared in front of her. The human, the daimyo, who wielded it smirked and morphed into some hybrid of her deceased mate and her step-son, while still retaining certain features of the daimyo. The creature demanded her son. She cried, refusing to release Inuyasha. The creature was like lighting, grabbing her son from her grasp and flinging him to the ground.

Izayoi screamed as the sword was lifted over the monster's head, aimed at her son. Without hesitations she threw herself in front of the blow to protect her child. The PAIN. It was sharp for only a moment as she coughed blood onto her son. Smiling as she fell over him, she whispered her love for him.

_As long as you can have your chance  
I swear I'll give my life for you  
_

Awaking with a jerk, whimpering for her mate's touch to soothe her, to assure her everything would be alright, that her nightmare could never happen. Something light brushed over her forehead. Reaching to her side, she groped for his strong body, seeking its protection, desiring to curl into its warmth.

The space where she was sure her love's body rested was empty and cold, as if he had never come to bed that night. Waking more fully, she turned only to find the moonlight occupying the worn bedding. Curling her fingers around simple fabric of the blanket, she wondered how she could have mistaken it for the fine sheets found in sleeping quarters of the Lord of the West.

_Sometimes I wake up  
Reaching for him  
I feel his shadow brush my head  
But there's just moonlight on my bed  
_

It took her a second to find her bearings. He was not here. He would never be here again. He was dead. At times, she would swear his spirit was still here. At other times, she wondered if he never was there and this entire experience was a dream, for it seemed too horrible to be real. But it also seemed too good to be real.

_Was he a ghost? Was he a lie?  
That made my body laugh and cry?  
_

Touga. He treated her like no one else did. Beside just the physical aspects of their relationship, he was a true companion. He did not treat her like any human had; they saw her as a woman and as such nothing more than a baby machine. Touga took interest in her: her likes, her dislikes, her hopes, her dreams. To him, her opinions were not only to be expressed but mattered. Her spirit always soared when she was with him.

_Then by my side the proof I see  
his little one, gods of the sun,  
Bring him to me!  
_

Turning, she laid eyes upon her son, her pride and Toga's joy. Inuyasha was still sleeping, oblivious to her night terror. She silently thanked Izanagi and prayed he would keep him asleep until dawn. If her son had awakened, he would want to know what was wrong. Ruffling his bangs, she smiled at her son as he moved to snuggle closer to her warm body, his own limbs contorting as if in pain.

_You will be who you want to be  
You can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear I'll give my life for you  
_

Carefully maneuvering him into her arms, she rocked him softly, humming to soothe his dreams. It hurt her, like it hurt any mother, to see her child in pain. Slowly but surely her menstruations alleviated his direst. If only all of his pain could be cured with a hug and a song.

_No one can stop what I must do  
I swear I'll give my life for you!_

Brushing back his hair as his breath evened out, she whispered "Sleep Inuyasha and do not fear; I'd give my life for you."

FIN


End file.
